EP012
Summary At the end of the previous episode, the S.S. Anne overturned and sank into the sea, taking Alex, his friends, and Team Rocket with it. The next morning, a police ship pulls up at the location, and Officer Jenny gives a short speech, revealing that they are all presumed dead. She tosses a bouquet of white flowers into the sea of debris as a memorial. Jenny and the other officers salute the presumed victims, and one plays the trumpet as the flowers sink underwater. Meanwhile, Nikki, Salvadore and Charmeleon call to Alex, urging him to wake him up. When he does, Nikki points to the porthole and Alex looks out, noticing fish swimming. He realizes that the ship has sunk, and it is then revealed that the ship is upside-down and perched atop a seamount, positioned at the mouth of a trench. Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy wake up from being knocked out as well. They run out into the hall and notice everything upside down. Butch panics as Cassidy brings out Rattata. She orders it to use Tackle to open a hole in the floor. Butch tries to stop her, but is too late. The attack opens a hole and water begins to pour in as the ship rumbles. Butch and Cassidy try to block the jet of water, but fail, as the water fills the hall and washes Team Rocket away. Elsewhere on the ship, Alex and his friends head out into the stairwell, the water level prevents them from going to the deck. Nikki notes that the ship will take time to fill with water, but time is still critical. Alex wants to dive down to the deck, but Salvadore says that it could be dangerous. Alex realizes he is right, as he has a vision of running into a locked hatch and drowning. Nikki sends out her Horsea to scout the hall. It swims down and finds a dead end, but runs into the members of Team Rocket, who are again unconscious. As Alex and his friends wait for Horsea, Butch's head pops out of the surface, scaring them. Horsea then comes into view as it pushes Team Rocket, who are blue in the face from nearly drowning, up onto the deck. Butch and Cassidy regain consciousness and stand up, ready to battle. They send out Spearow and Rattata as Alex and Salvadore send out Charmeleon, Squirtle and Geodude. Before any of them can launch an attack, the ship begins to tip, sending everyone sliding. Alex orders the Pokemon to go to the other side, but they cause the ship to tilt the other way. After sliding back and forth, Nikki orders everyone to recall their Pokemon and forget the battle in order to survive. They do so and the ship regains balance. Nikki finally manages to convince everyone to work together, temporarily. The ship's lights begin to fail as the group approaches a darkened portion of the hall. Alex brings out Charmeleon to light the way. Eventually, everyone makes it safely to the engine room, though Team Rocket is virtually exhausted. Alex brings out Charmeleon to use Flamethrower to cut an opening through the hull. Nikki instructs everyone to strap onto a Water-type Pokémon, but Team Rocket doesn't have one. The hull opens and water pours in. Alex recalls Charmeleon, who is running from the water. Alex strap onto Squirtle, while Nikki and Salvadore gets Horsea. While Alex and his friends swim into the waterfall and escape to the surface, Team Rocket is still stranded. The water picks up and washes the ship into the trench, leaving Team Rocket's fate unknown. Alex and his friends climb onto a makeshift platform, noticing that Team Rocket hasn't yet made it to the surface. Alex looks out to sea and is unable to spot any land. Alex and his friends presume that they have passed on and attempt to push them back into the sea as a traditional burial. However, Butch and Cassidy wake up just in time to prevent their accidental drowning. The two groups have no choice but to stay on the platform for the night. They wake up the next day and all are starving. The waves pick up as multiple Gyarados appear. Alex checks Gyarados's data on his Pokedex. They swim in a circle, forming a powerful water cyclone. The Gyarados advance towards the raft. Salvadore urges everyone to flee again. Alex, his friends, and Team Rocket try to stay together, but become separated by the water spout's strong vortex. Major Events * Alex, his friends, and Team Rocket escape from the sunken S.S. Anne Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Butch * Cassidy * Officer Jenny Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Squirtle (Alex's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Rattata (Cassidy's) * Spearow (Butch's) * Gyarados (multiple, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes